Lord of the Western Lands
by AnimeLover723
Summary: InuTaisho thinks its about time Sesshomaru got himself a mate to take over the western lands, just how far is he willing to go to make his son take a mate? SessxOC
1. Triplets?

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

Anime:Inuyasha

Story by:AnimeLover723

* * *

InuTaisho and Sesshomaru walked over to the main hall and watched as an Inu Youkai with silver hair pulled back into a pony tail and two blue stripes in his cheeks walk in wearing similar armor as InuTaisho and fur that draped down his back and down the front of his armor

"InuYoko, long time no see" InuTaisho said and escorted his to the dinning hall so they could sit and eat

"it has, it has, how have you been old friend" he said and sat down next to InuTaisho

"good, I suppose" InuTaisho said and smiled, "and young Sesshomaru, you've become a man" he said and eyed the younger taiyoukai

"ready to take a mate?" InuYoko said and smiled, Sesshomaru's brow twitched, "mate?" he said and looked at the two older taiyoukai in front of him

"Sesshomaru says he has no need of a mate" InuTaisho said and looked at his son who now was seated across from InuYoko

"hmm my daughter proclaim they too have no need of a mate" he said and turned to look at InuTaisho

"daughters?" Sesshomaru said without noticing, InuYoko has been around for so long that Sesshomaru catches himself asking questions or allowing his curiosity to get the better of him

"why yes, you've met as pups, but it's been a while because of the war that was going on in the east" InuTaisho answered, "they should be with you should they not?" he said InuYoko

"yes…" he said and looked around, he sighed and looked at InuTaisho "they must have fallen behind, they should be arriving soon" he said as three servants come out with there food

"its fine, we can wait" InuTaisho said and looked at the servant that placed his food down, Sesshomaru looked at his father and then at the servant, she was an inu youkai and was new around the castle, '_disgusting_' he thought and looked at the servant who placed his food down, she too was an inu youkai and was also new. The three servants began walking back to there quarters

"what do you three think your doing?" he said with a raised brow, the servant that had just placed Sesshomaru food down and was to the left turned and looked at him

"we were just having some fun" she said and looked at the other two servant who also turner around, "InuYoko do you know these servants?" InuTaisho asked a bit confused, "they are no servants" he said and continued to star at them, "they are the ladies of the east"

The three servant girls smiled and untied there obi's allowing their long kimono's to fall to there feet, along with the kimonos, they pulled off their black hair and then looked up at the three taiyoukai's

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at them, just a few moments ago they were the most hideous inu youkai he's ever laid eyes on and now they were the most beautiful of youkai. Long silver hair, one red marking on their cheeks, a blue crescent moon on their foreheads and golden eyes much like his own

"These are my daughters Ayami, Midori and Sasami" InuYoko said amused, "I'm Ayami" the girls in the middle said "this is Midori to my right and Sasami to my left" she said and looked at her sisters

"triplets?" InuTaisho said and looked at InuYoko; he smiled and scratched the back of his head. "well yes" he said and looked at Sesshomaru who was still looking at the girls, Ayami noticed and looked back at him, he began narrowing his eyes and she began to glare at him

Inutaisho noticed the staring and ushered for everyone to so they can eat, "Ayami come on sit down" Midori said and pulled on her sisters short kimono sleeve that had very light blue flower prints on it, Sasami shook her head and at next to Sesshomaru who looked at her and then back at Ayami who was now seated next to Midori.

'_stupid_ _dog_….' she thought, '_oh come on I think he's cute' _Sasami retorted '_you would, think that Sasami, and Ayami calm down, he didn't do anything_' Midori thought as her sisters were staring at each other '….._he's still stupid'_ '_just eat Ayami, we'll talk later'_ Midori thought and began eating the food the servant set in front of her

* * *

"your father tells me that you ladies wish not to mate?" InuTaisho said and sat down on a very large coshion, everyone else followed and sat on different coushin that was closeto the fire that was in the room InuTaisho had led them to

"i have no need of a mate" Ayami said and sat next to InuTaisho, "who will fulfil your desired when you go into heat?" he said and looked down at her "i have no such desires" she said and looked at her sisters who were agreeing with her

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at her, "do you really believe that such desires could be suppressed?" "just because you can not suppress them does not mean i cant" she retorted, Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at her, Ayami took her defense and stood up as well, she looked up at him and he looked down at her, she is short enouph to fit nder his chin so she rose on her tip toes to bring her closer to his height "who do you thi--" Ayami was cut off, Sesshomaru had her on the floor in the hallway with his hands holding hers above her head and his legs in between hers and his body pressed tightly to hers allowing him to feel her body completely

"what are you-" she started saying then stopped when he lowered his head down to her ear, "you can do nothing as i strip you" he ran his hand down Ayamis body making her eyes widen "break you" he thrusted his body upward which made her jerk back "and make you mine" he said and lowered his fangs to her neck, Ayami quickly got over her shock, flipped him over and put her long dagger to his throat

"you can try to do what ever you want, but you will die in the process"

* * *

Rate and Review!!

thanks for reading!!

_**-AnimeLover723**_


	2. In heat

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

Anime:Inuyasha

Story by:AnimeLover723

* * *

Sesshomaru growled and an evil smirk appeared on his face, just before Sesshomaru could flip Ayami back over, InuTaisho was holding him. "Ayami I think it is best for everyone to head towards their chambers, it seems Sesshomaru needs some time alone"

Ayami looked at Sesshomaru and smirked "told you, you cant contain your desires" she said and walked closer to him, he growled and glared at her "Ayami, do not provoke him, at times like this, you should not come close to him…. me being this close to him is dangerous as well… even though I am his father"

Ayami backed away and headed for the stairs, Midori and Sasami followed behind and looked at Sesshomaru, he was back to normal but his scent was becoming sweeter and sweeter with every passing moment

"Ayami, next time don't provoke him" Midori said turning to her sister "I will not back down from a challenge, he seems to hate me enough, I doubt that anything would have happened" " you don't know that and Midori and I got really worried when he was on top of you like that" "I was kind of worried myself *sweat drop* I have never been touched like that before" "that why we have to be careful, we've never been in heat" "yea and we've never attempted to have sex" Midori said to Sasami and Ayami who were nodding their heads in agreement

"I think we should get some sleep its going to be a long day tomorrow" the girls agreed and headed off to their own separate rooms

* * *

"forgive me InuYoko I do not understand how my son has gone into heat so early" "it is to be expected, I pray that my daughters do not go into heat" "hmm that would be a problem seeing as you came here to escape the youkai in heat at your castle" InuYoko nodded

"do not worry my friend, Sesshomaru does not leave his chambers when he is in heat, he does not like many to know" he said and walked to the door

"but like the both of us-" "-he needs someone to relieve him of his constant ache" InuYoko finished for his friend, InuTaisho nodded and InuYoko walked out with InuTaisho, they would have to find a female demon that was absolutely no use to them

* * *

"the three of us are going out" Ayami said putting on her armor on along with her fur that draped over her shoulders and down her back, Midori and Sasami wore the same attire and at the moment were putting on there fur

"InuYoko, how do you tell them apart?" InuYoko smiled and looked at InuTaisho "that my friend is quite easy, look at there kimonos" InuTaisho looked at all three girls and the smiled at each other "I see, they all have different colored patterns on the sleeves and collar pieces, but you would miss it if you don't pay close attention because the patterns are so light"

InuYoko nodded and looked at his daughters "Ayami has the lightest on lightest blue, Midori has the green and Sasami has the pink" he said and nodded at the girls, "we always were a small bit of the color we represent because we confuse our allies and friends" Midori said and looked at Ayami who was looking at Sasami, "we always wear white too, so you can pretty much spot us any were" InuTaisho smiled and nodded his head "be safe and let me know what happened" InuYoko said and he watched his daughters leave

* * *

"hey Midori guess who showed up last night" Sasami said with a sly smirk on her face "Hitori and the rest of the soldiers from the south wing" Midori blushed and looked up ahead at Ayami, "so what does that have to do with me?" "your completely in love with him" Ayami said and landed on a tree branch

"you've like Hitori since he first came into the castle" Sasami and Ayami said at the same time

"no I haven't!!" she protested becoming red from blushing "what about you Sasami you like Yokiko even though he has a mate and 3 pups!"

Sasami gasped and looked over at Ayami "I liked him well over 200 years ago when he was single and looking for a mate!! I stopped being interested in him as soon as he announced that he was going to mate what's-her-face" she said pointing towards the northern lands

"hmm seems to me that the both of you have some love issues to talk about so I'm going to go ahead and patrol the borders of the east and the mid wing, Midori you take the left wing and all the human villages and Sasami you take the right wing and check all the bells in the village, make sure they are intact and if rung we can hear them" Midori and Sasami nodded and went off their separate ways

'_you know its ok if you like Hitori, Ayami thought 'I don't even think he notices who I really am' 'he'd be a fool not to notice you, but don't worry about it, when the time is right and you are ready things will turn out the way they are suppost to be…… and I'm sorry about what I said" Sasami told Midori 'heh what other pair of triplets can communicate telepathically?' _Ayami asked her sisters_ I'd say… NONE' _They all said at the same time

'well everything is ok over here' 'yea here too' 'yea, its getting late… Ayami, Midori lets get back to the west before father and InuTaisho send out there whole army to retreave us' 'alright last one there is a muddy paw!!' Ayami said and sped off as fast as possible to the castle, before anyone could blink, the three sisters skid across the main hall

"dam why am I always last!!" "you a bit slow Midori, you muddy paw" Ayami said and started laughing with Sasami

"whatever" she said and rolled her eyes at her sisters who were still laughing

"I'm going to go upstairs, I kind feel weird, maybe from all the running and laughing, I'll see you guys in the morning" Ayami said and walked up the long stairs that led to her chambers

"aaahhh…" Ayami turned her head and looked down towards the opposite way of her chambers "aaaahh-" there it was again _'what the hell is that'_ Ayami thought and walked down the hall, she opened the door and there lay four naked dead female body "dam"

Ayami looked up and watched as Sesshomaru threw yet another naked lifeless body from under him into the growing pill of females "what are you doing in here?"

"I'm going to relive you of all your desired" she said and she allowed her armor and fur to fall in a loud clank to the floor, Sesshomaru looked at her and his breathing became irregular

"your scent is so sweet" he said and growled low to himself watching her as she took off her boots

"I wont hold back" Sesshomaru said watching her put her fingers at the top folds of her kimono, she smiled and brought her fingers down opening her kimono completely

"I don't want you too"

* * *

Rate and Review!!

Thanks for reading!!

_**-AnimeLover723**_


	3. Kiyogi

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

Anime:Inuyasha

Story by:AnimeLover723

* * *

Ayami shot up from bed with beads of sweet rolling down her forehead and her breathing irregular '_what type of dream was that' _she wondered and got up

Ayami walked over to the mirror in her chamber and looked at herself, nothing was changed everything was in place except for her silky silver hair that was a bit of a mess

'_I need a bath' _Ayami thought and put on a silky robe, she walked to the balcony and jumped down landing gracefully on the floor and started walking to the hot spring

Ayami closed her eyes and began to think about her dream last night

**DREAM**

"uuhhh" a woman's voice rang as her lover penetrated her, the man looked down at his lover and thrusted harder into her heated core

The woman closed her eyes and allowed her lover to claim her breast with his mouth, he began to work his was up until his mouth was on hers, fighting for dominance

The woman was loosing the battle and thrusted upwards gaining a growl from the back of her lovers throat, he pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes, she looked back into his aggressive red eyed and he began moving deep inside of her

"mmm" she whined and turned her head, he couldn't contain himself any longer, he wants her to be his to make this moment a passionate one and at inhuman speed he was slamming his manhood into her

The woman was becoming more and more aggressive as her lover pumped in and out of her, faster and harder each time

The man was growling, he wanting his lover to explode in a mind blowing orgasm, he grabbed her legs and spread them as wide as he could and continued to pound into her, the woman threw her head back and screamed her lovers name reaching her peak

The man couldn't hold back, he forced his lover's legs to stay open as she tried to buckle her legs and released himself deep within the woman, at that moment he decided to mark her as his by sinking his fangs into her neck

The woman's lover collapsed on her with her fangs still connected to his neck, he began whispering sweet things into her ear until she released him

**END OF DREAM**

Ayami couldn't get those images out of her mind; with her eyes still closed she took off her robe and dove head first into the hot spring

'_nasty images go away!_' she thought and she surfaced, she opened her eyes and noticed a grayish white dog laying down on its side not too far away from were she was

With utter curiosity she grabber her robe put it on and walked over to the dog, the dog noticed her and turned his head to look at her

"are you ok?" she asked, the dog made no noise or movement just stared at her, she studied the dog and noticed that he was dirty, bloody and had numerous cuts on his body

"come lets get you cleaned" she said and ushered the dog to follow her, he looked at her deciding weather or not he should go

'_why would she want to help me?' _he thought getting to his paws, he began wobbling over to her and collapsed right in front of the hot spring

Ayami grabbed his left front paw and his right back paw and threw him into the hot spring, the dog began to thrash around trying to get out

Ayami kneeled down and grabbed him by the back of his fur and held him so that she could clean him off

"why do you wish to help me?" the dog asked looking away from her

"you are of these lands are you not?" the dog shook his head no

"I come from the south…" "then why are you here?" Ayami said rubbing the blood out of his fur

"I…." he said and looked at Ayami, she looked into his eyes and stopped scrubbing

"my lady?" Ayami said nothing and raised her index fingers to her lips signaling him to be quiet "there is a disturbance close by" she said and smirked, as soon as those words left her mouth a blue dragon came out of the bushes and looked down at her

"leave me the dog and you shall live" he roared looking down at Ayami with blood red eyes

"and let you continue to disrupt the west? I think not" she said and stood up bringing the dog out of the water and setting him down next to her

"please my lady do no provoke him he is a very strong opponent" the dog said and wobbled in front of her

"If you wish to assist that dog then you will die along with him" the dragon said and rushed at them, Ayami grabbed the dog by the back of his fur and jumped into the air

her claws began to glow a bluish color and a venomous energy whip slashed at the dragon but did nothing as he continued to charge at her, Ayami smirked and dived right for the dragon with the dog still in her hand

She cracked her fingers and slashed the dragons neck, so much blood was gushing out that he collapsed for a moment

"you will die you worthless demon, my fellow dragons will come and kill you "he said looking at Ayami, she smiled and started walking over to him "your fellow demons will do nothing of the sort, have you not figured out who I am?" she said and still holding onto the dog afraid that he might collapse if she put him down the dragon growled and stood back up glaring at her

"I am Ayami, lady of the eastern lands, remember it in the afterlife" she said and pierced the dragons heart with her claws, without releasing the dog, she grabbed the dragons body and swung it around throwing it back towards the south

The dog looked up at Ayami it 'awe', "your Ayami-sama? ruler of the eastern lands?" he said as she let go of his fur

She smiled at him "may I ask what your name is?" she said preparing herself to sit on the grass

"my name?" he said to himself but of course Ayami heard him and nodded "my name…. is.. Kiyogi"

"come with me Kiyogi to the castle so that way we can have you looked at by the healers" she said and stood up, Kiyogi wobbled behind her but made sure to stay close to her

"how did you learn to fight like that?" "hmm?" Ayami said and looked back at him, he lowered his ears and looked down

"I train with my sisters and my father, do you not know how to fight?" she said and raised a brow "I do but not that well, in my village, no one had a reason to fight, so we rarely trained for battle" he said a bit embarrassed

"your village?" she said "once we get you healed I will take you back to your village in the south" she said and stepped into the main hall of the castle

Sesshomaru was coming down the stairs and stopped when he saw Ayami and Kiyogi

"Ayami why do you bring a stray into the castle?" "he is wounded and is in need of help" she said and stopped walking

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the dog and then looked back at Ayami

"you should not waste your time on weaklings that can not protect themselves" he said and turned to walk away

Ayami grinned her teeth and glared at Sesshomaru "you know nothing of having someone to protect" she said clenching her hands so tight that blood was dripping down her fist

Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at her "I need no one to protect"

"then you will die a miserable death" she said and walked off with Kiyogi right behind her

"he is right…. I should have been able to protect myself" he said and stopped walking, Ayami looked back and watched as he changed into a man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail and deep blue eyes with two blue rugged strips on his cheeks

"lady Ayami" he said getting to his hands and knees "please allow me to train under you, so that I may become strong and protect you as you have protected me" he said bowing his head low to were his nose almost touched the floor

Ayami looked at him shocked "you want to… protect… me??" she said trying to understand the inu youkai in front of her

Kiyogi looked up at her with eyes pleading for her to except "I don't know how much protection you can offer me…" she said scrunching her brows together "… but I will allow you to train we me and my sisters" she said to him "you will become strong Kiyogi" she said and ushered him to stand "my lady if I may request one more thing" he said and stood up

"what is it?" she said and folded her arms "I want to protect you, but want to follow you, even until death" he said with determined eyes

Ayami couldn't understand this mans intentions, she's saved countless numbers of people in her life but no one has ever devoted their life to protect her, not that she needs it

"do as you wish, but know this, I fight in the front lines of my fathers wars, I protect those who need to be protected and I kill those who need not be in my way" she said and uncrossed her arms "if you wish to follow me, then do as you wish but I can not guarantee your survival"

Kiyogi bowed "thanks you Ayami-sama" Ayami nodded and started walking again, Kiyogi followed his new master with determination to protect her

* * *

Rate and Review!!

Thanks for reading

_**-AnimeLover723**_


	4. Miko powers and dog saliva

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)**_

Anime: Inuyasha

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

"Ayami?" InuTaisho said looking at her; she's in white pair pants that are very tight and reached only down her upper thighs and a very tight shirt that only covered her breast

"yes?" "what are you wearing?" "the outfit that I wear when I'm at home and not out patrolling" she said and headed outside

"Kiyogi" (Key-yo-G) Ayami called out looking for the black haired dog demon "yes Ayami-sama" he said getting to her as fast as possible and kneeling on one knee

"I believe its time for you trai- Sesshomaru?" Ayami said turning around to find him staring at Ayami

"can I help you with something?… weren't you in heat?" Sesshomaru growled low and narrowed his eyes "it passed" he said some what venomous and walked towards her

"what?" she said and eyed him, Sesshomaru smirked and in a blink of an eye he was gone

**CLANK**

Ayami caught the blade of Sesshomarus katana with her fingers "your fast and swift, but attacks like this wont work on me" she said and pushed the blade to the side throwing a punch straight at his face

Sesshomaru caught her fist and backed away sheathing his katana "lets begin again" Ayami said and dashed at him, she got behind him and threw another punch, he dodged and slashed his whip at her, she whipped back at his with her own whip and both whips got tangles together

Sesshomaru pulled on the whip making Ayami come forward and bringing his fist up to punch her, Ayami saw this and out of instinct swiped her claws in the air unleashing venomous air slashes

Sesshomaru growled and glared at her, his kimono top on the floor with 5 slashes in the front and back

"dodging the attack at the price of your kimono, impressive" she said and took her stance _'not as impressive as that body thought…" _she thought to herself_, '…wtf am I thinking' _she thought again and watched as Sesshomaru readied himself.

both took off at incredibly fast speed and only the slashing, whipping, grabbing and throwing was all anyone could see

"wow" Kiyogi whispered to himself, the expression on his face said it all, he knew that he was no match for them, he was weak compared to them and he was defiantly not going to be able to compete with them

"uh" Ayami groaned, Sesshoamru had managed to pin her to a tree with his hand around her neck

"heh like that's going to do anything" she said, her body started glowing a purplish color, Sesshomaru released her and backed away, his hand stinging from almost being purified

"how did you…?" Sesshomaru muttered to himself

"surprised?.. Most demons get purified the moment I release my power, you got off easy" she said and walked up to him

"does it hurt?" she said and took his hard "these petty wounds do not hurt me" he said and pulled his hand away

"ok listen I know that humans can't purify you but I'm a demon and my miko powers are hundreds of times stronger then theirs" she said and grabbed his hand again

Ayami raised his hand so that it was level with her face and licked his palm

"what are yo-" "dog saliva can heal wounds quickly, since I blasted you with miko energy, only my saliva will make heal" she said and lapped at his burnt palm one last time

She pushed his hand back a little bit and forgot about his index finger so she brought it into her mouth instead of just licking it

"whoa I didn't know you two were so close" InuTaisho said looking at Sesshomaru and Ayami in shock

Sesshomaru pulled his finger out of her mouth and Ayami began to blush "I was just healing the wound I gave him"

"ah yes that fight you both just had was incredible, I haven't met anyone beside me and your father that can match his strength" he said and turned to Sesshoamru

"you'd be surprised, we are no weaklings, me and my sisters" she said and turned to Kiyogi

"did you learn anything?" she cocked her head to the side, Kiyogi blinked and walked over to her

"Ayami-sama teach me everything you know" "we all with teach you" Midori said coming from behind the tree that was behind Ayami

"yes we can't have our sister have all the fun" Sasami said and walked over to the group from inside the castle

"three on one, he cant handle it, we'll train you individually seeing as we all have our own strength and weaknesses" Ayami said, Midori and Sasami nodded in agreement

"alright, I'll go first, Ayami you just had a practice round with Sesshoamru" Midori said and stood in front of Kiyogi, he blinked and looked from Midori to Ayami to Sasami

"um…" he said and kept looking at the girls "yea we all look alike, I wear green. Ayami blue and Sasami pink, don't forget it and prepare yourself, I'll attack, you defend" she said and readied herself

'_time for some fruit… I'm hungry' _Ayami thought and walked into the castle, she got into the kitchen and saw three female demons watching her pick up an apple

"what are you doing in here?" the demon to the left said, she had short brown hair and green eyes

"getting an apple, what it to you" Ayami said and glared at the three, they instantly became quiet "talk to me like that again and I'll lop of your head" she said and walked out

"that bitch thinks she runs the place" "guys you should be nice to her" the demon to the right said, she had pink hair and blue eyes "well Mika, Umi and I don't like being second best when it comes to winning Sesshomaru-samas heart" the last demon said, she also had brown hair but it was down to her mid back and she had pink eyes

"don't worry Asuriko (Ah-sue-re-co), she wont get the better of us" Umi said as they all nodded and left to do their duties before they were to get scolded

* * *

"_hey Sasami want to go swimming in the river?" "I was thinking the same sister" "race ya" _Ayami thought and darted for the river, Sasami caught up and raised a brow "cheater" "don't be mad because I'm faster" Ayami said and started taking off her cloths, Sasami was already half naked

"man this water feels great" "yea it does" Sasami said floating "I wonder when were going to go back" "huh?" "I heard father talking to InuTaisho stating that we might have to stay longer then expected, InuTaisho was exited and so was father but I miss fighting with our army…" "I know I do too, especially Hitori, he can kick ass" "maybe that's why Ayami likes him so much" Sasami said and giggled

"when father decides to hand over the thrown, Midori just might be the one that gets the kings chair" "your right… that is unless we find someone to love" Sasami stood up strait and looked at her sister

"you know, Sesshomaru-" "I don't think so" Ayami said and went underwater '_sheesh couldn't even finish my sentence' _she thought and went to relax on a rock

'_one of use might just get paired up with him, I hope your ready Ayami_' she thought again knowing her sister wasn't tapping into her mind, reading her thoughts

* * *

Rate and Review!!

Thanks for reading!!

_**-AnimeLover723**_


	5. Battling the south

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)**_

Anime: Inuyasha

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

"wow your really good Kiyogi, you've progressed a lot in the last 5 days!" Sasami said firing six arrows at him, he dodged four, caught two and froze them

"I'm really surprised myself, I didn't know I could use ice techniques" he said and rubbed the back of his head

Sasami giggled and ran at him "how is the training with Midori and your ice power going anyways?" she said and slashed her claws at him, he left himself open and the attack hit him square in the chest, he fell to the ground holding his chest

"its going good, I can almost control it" he said standing to his feet "that's good, when Ayami starts to train you, your going to need them" she said and swiped at him again, this time he jumped out of the way, swiping his claws at Sasami but like always she dodged with little to no effort

"why is that?" he said and stood still, Sasami put a finger to her chin and looked up at the sky "weeellll, Ayami is quick to kill… she will come at you at top speed so I hope you've been practicing your stamina" she said and looked at him

"but she's only as fast as you and Midori-sama isn't that right?" Sasami snickered and looked at him seriously "Ayami is faster then me and Midori, but we have our reasons" she said and let her arms dangle beside her

"I don't understand" Kiyogi said and took his stance "Ayami is merciless to kill her prey, Midori tortures her prey and me, I kill my prey from a distance"

"so your saying out of the three… Ayami-sama is the worst enemy?" Sasami shook her head "no were all equal when it comes to that… I mean we can all do the same things, its just our preference… don't get me wrong, I kill from a distance, but I cause the most suffering out of the three of us"

Sasami got in her fighting stance "now come at me at full force, if you want to protect anyone, you have to learn how to attack your prey and find there weakness" without warning Kiyogi darted for Sasami

'I will get strong so I can protect Ayami-sama… Midori-sama…and even you, Sasami-sama' Kiyogi though attacking Sasami as fast and as hard as he could

* * *

"InuYoko, it seems we have a problem" InuTaisho said reading the beautifully designed scroll in his clawed hands

"what is it?" he said and walked over towards him, InuTaisho narrowed his eyes at the scroll and looked up to see InuYoko take the scroll to read it himself

"what do you mean they want the west assistance in battle?" InuYoko said glaring at the scroll

"seems to me that they want my help in the war... unlike the both of us, the south has no one to rely on and has no alliances" InuTaisho took back the scroll and reread it "oh? and do they not know of the alliance we share?" InuYoko stated with his arms crossed, InuTaisho looked up at his old friend

both of them staring at each other with no type of emotion on their faces until the caniving InuTaisho smirked "we could use this to our advantage"

"oh?" InuYoko said interested in what InuTaisho was about to say, his left brow rose and he unfoleded his arms "if they believe that the west is helping them defeat the east, they will allow my troops to enter the castle and once inside my army can attack while your army and some of my men attack from the outside" "hmm I like your thinking InuTaisho" InuYoko said and chuckled

"the south has been a bothersome to you and I for the longest and I believe that it is time we destroy them" InuTaisho rolled the scroll back up "yes indeed it is, I'll inform my daughters, they will be anxious to finally finish the war that there son Nasagi started" he said and walked out, InuTaisho followed

"and all because they did not want to mate with him....... wait.. your daughters will be in the front line?" "they wont have it any other way" they both chuckled and walked outside to see Ayami and Sesshomaru fighting… again

Fighting each other has become a habit for the two of them, everyday, about three or four times a day, they both would come to the same spot and spar… well more like try to kill each other

InuTaisho and InuYoko both concluded that they were expressing their feeling for each other, but whenever they would say anything about them sparring, the older taiyokais would earn icy glares from Sesshomaru and venomous air slashes from Ayami

"I hate this basted!!!" Ayami screamed and swiped her claws at him "the feelings mutual" Sesshomaru said dodging her attack and unleashing his whip

"alright you two, this game is over, we have something very important to talk to you about" InuYoko said but Ayami and Sesshomaru kept on fighting

InuYokos eyebrow started twitching and InuTaisho sighed, InuYoko suddenly bitch slapped the air and both Sesshomaru and Ayami flew into the trees, Ayami landed on a branch and Sesshomaru landed in front of the tree

"enough! We have important matters to discuss and the only thing you both continue to do is fight!" InuYoko said dangerously

You see, InuYoko is a great friend, but is the worst of enemies, he has such a bad temper that he killed seven guards just because Ayami and Midori decided to go out at night and the guards let them go

"im… sorry daddy" Ayami said jumping from the tree, she looked down to the floor and pouted

InuYokos eyes widened, hes such a sucker when it came to his daughters, they pretty much get away with everything and when they want something, those puppy dog eyes and the pouting become unbearably convincing

"its alright… lets get the others" "ok!" Ayami said and started following InuYoko and InuTaisho inside

* * *

"when do you think Sesshomaru is going to go to the south?" Sasami said looking at Ayami "humph I could care less…that bastered"

"Still sour that you cant beat him" Midori said and jumped on her sister, she was hovering over Ayami like Sesshomaru would have if he was the one pinning her to the floor

"NO! that basterd always has some stupid remark to say when ever he catches scent of me" Ayami said propping herself on her elbows and glared at her sister

"I still think hes cute, I wouldn't mind mating with someone like him" Sasami said and kicked Midori, Ayami sat up and crawled over to Sasami

"why would you want someone that hates humans, thinks hes mr high and mighty and wants nothing more but to attain power?" she said, Sasami put her arms around Ayamis neck

"because hes cute and strong and can produce a strong heir" "ha! Yea right that asshole couldn't produce pups even if he wanted to!!" Ayami said, Midori pushed Sasami on the floor and sat next to Ayami

"how the hell would you know?" Sasami said sitting up again and sat on the other side of her "I kinda walked in on him once……" Ayami said and blushed lightly

"_**what **_the hell _are _**you** talking about??" both Midori and Sasami said at the same time, shock was written all over their faces, Ayamis blush became rosey pink and she looked out the window

"let me start from the beginning…

* * *

Rate and Review!!

Thanks for reading!!

_**-AnimeLover723**_


	6. Get off

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

Anime: Inuyasha

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

**.:Flashback:.**

Sesshomaru growled as Ayamis cleavage came into view "hn so I guess you will mate with any woman that will bed with you" Ayami said glaring at him

Sesshomaru sat up and looked over at Ayami, he growled and started crawling over towards her

"don't think I'm going to mate with you, and I most certainly wont be your whore" Ayami said and turned to leave, Sesshomaru grabbed her and pinned her underneath him

"I should just slit your throat" he said and glared at her, "you don't have the strength" she said and threw him off of her "maybe you should get yourself checked, you never know what all those whores carry around these days" Ayami said and walked out

Ayami was about to open the door to her room when a half dressed Sesshomaru walked up behind her

"what do you want now?" "you say u don't want to mate with me yet you come into my room and leave yourself half exposed knowing I'm in heat, why is that?" "I don't know Sesshomaru and I don't care, why don't you go back and finish what u were doing" I said and opened my room door, Sesshomaru leaned down to my ear "I will finish what I was doing when you scream my name in complete ecstasy and bear my pup two moons later" his hot breath tickled my senses and I turned around to glare at him but he was already gone

**.:End of Flashback:.**

"he said that?? He wants you to bear his pup??" "no he doesn't, what he means is that since I provoked him I better be prepared for the consequences" Ayami said and sighed

"is that why u guy are always fighting?" Sasami said while turning towards Midori

"sometimes…" Ayami said and looked down at her clawed hands "sometimes?" Midori said and raised her brow

"well sometimes I just fight with him because he annoys the hell out of me, or makes remarks about Kiyogi"

"what does he say about Kiyogi?" Sasami said looking at Midori while Midori was staring at me

"that it's a waste of time for us to train him and stupid stuff like that… by the way, is he almost ready for my training, I only agreed to let you both train him first because you said that it would help him out, but its been a while now and neither of you has told me how he's doing" Ayami said and crossed her arms

"he's doing really well, his blocking has improved ten folds and his speed is picking up too" Sasami said looking at Ayami seriously "he had learned to control his ice techniques and his ability to recover had grown exponentially" Midori said also looking at Ayami serious

"have you taught him how to attack?" Sasami nodded "he has a lot of good strategies but sometimes he underestimates his opponent" "he has a powerful punch, a lot stronger then half of the guys in our army" Midori said smirking "and a good body to go with it" Sasami said and grinned

"good, then tomorrow I will take him with me to patrol the left wing of the east, their has been some rumors about a demon eating the humans at night" Ayami said and stood up

"I want to go, I want to see how he's going to do" Midori said also standing up

"I am going to pass, father and InuTaisho are going to get Sesshomaru ready to go to the south, I will listen in and let you both know what the plans are" Sasami said looking up at her sisters

"alright, I will see you both in the morning" Ayami said and walked out, Midori followed and walked to her room, Ayami passed her room and walked down the stairs only to bump into a very hard chest

"sorry" Ayami said and looked up "you should watch were your going" Sesshomaru said and glared down at her "your such a bastard" Ayami said and took a step back so that she was off of Sesshomarus chest, but she forgot she was on steps and slipped

Out of instinct Sesshomaru grabbed her but she pulled him down and they both went tumbling down the stairs

"uh my face" Ayami said put her hand over her face, _'y is the floor still moving' _Ayami thought

Sesshomaru growled and Ayami opened her eyes "get off" Sesshomaru said and propped himself on his elbows

Ayami's arm was draped around his shoulders and their body's pressed together in all the right places

"It's so blurry" Ayami said trying to stand up but only managed to sit up, her legs were around his waist and she was sitting on top of his manhood

Sesshomaru propped himself on his hand and looked straight at Ayami who still hand her one hand on her face and the other was on his abdomen

Ayami felt Sesshomaru move and moved herself causing Sesshomaru to growl

"Ayami get off" he said and grabbed her left hand that was on her face, she jerked forward and was about to fall on him again but stopped herself by pushing down on his abdomen and forcing herself back

Sesshomaru growled again and his breathing was getting heavier "hold on I can't-" Ayami stopped mid sentence, she smelled it, she knew this scent, Sesshomaru was warning her to get off for a reason, he was becoming aroused

"Sesshomaru I cant see help me up" she said and rocked to the side sliding off of him, but that was a bad idea, she was already on top of his manhood and when she slide off, he couldn't help but flip over so that he was on top of her

"Sesshomaru get o-" was all Ayami was able to say before Sesshomaru claimed her lips, his hair cascaded around there heads as he started exploring her mouth with his tongue, Ayami was in complete shock that she just let him do whatever he pleased

His left hand moved down her body and stopped at the bottom of her kimono, he started sliding it up and Ayami grabbed his hand, Sesshomaru let go of her mouth and growled

Ayami was breathless and was blushing, she tried to push Sesshomaru up but couldn't, his arousal was getting the best of her and he ended up grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head with his right hand, he lowered his head and claimed her lips again and this time she kissed back, Sesshomaru smirked and started moving his hand downward again

* * *

"my daughters need to find mates and bear some pups" InuYoko said as he and InuTaisho headed for the study room, "I agree, it would be nice to have pups running in the castle again… unfortunately my son is too fixated on power to find himself a mate"

InuYoko and InuTaisho both sighed "finding mates for the three of them is a hard task, every male demon that proposes to my daughters always leaves the castle running for his life" "and every female demon Sesshomaru is paired with ends up dieing one way or another"

They both sighed again and turned the corner, both of their eyes widened, Sesshomaru was on top of one of the three sisters, his right hand was pinning down hers and his left hand was venturing down into her kimono to reach her womanhood, Sesshomaru obi was very loose allowing his well toned chest to be seen and the sisters kimono was slightly open

In a flash InuTaisho pulled his son away from the sister and InuYoko pulled up his daughter covering her so that no one saw her

Sesshomaru was breathing hard and his eyes were unfocused, he looked up at his father and then back at InuYoko

InuYoko looked down at his daughter and noticed it to be Ayami; she was also breathing heavy and shaking

"what happened here?" InuTaisho said concerned for his son, Sesshomaru never acted like this, he never had a problem controlling himself

"it was a mistake, it's not his fault, its mine" Ayami said in a whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear her, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and redid his obi; he walked over to Ayami and picked her up

She knew he was going to carry her to her room since he knew she still couldn't see so she didn't make any protest

InuYoko and InuTaisho just watched in complete confusion "do you know what happened?" "I haven't got a clue" InuYoko said and turned to follow InuTaisho "when it concerns the two of them, I rather not know" InuTaisho said and shook his head, InuYoko nodded in agreement as they both walked down the hall

* * *

Rate and Review!!

Thanks for reading!!

_**-AnimeLover723**_


	7. Coming home and pregnant lady?

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)**_

Anime: Inuyasha

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

Thank you aredhel verum for the review(s)!

* * *

"invading the south was pretty easy" Sasami said happily to Ayami and Midori who were all having their long forsaken bath

"I didn't expect to stay there for thirteen days!" Midori said aggravated, "she's a little aggravated because she wasn't able to see Hotori the whole time" Sasami whispered low enough for only Ayami to hear

"yea I know, I bet if Hotori was there you would have wanted to stay longer" Ayami said back to Sasamiloudly and gave Midori a goofy smile

"shut up Ayami! That's not true!" Midoriyelled back blushing "sisters stop yelling, my ears are still sensitive from having to be on alert all day" Sasami said covering her ears

"yea it is true Midori… my ears still hurt too, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving and I fell like my limbs are going to fall off" Ayami said relaxing on a rock that was under the water

"I hurt my own ears just now, being alert for twelve days straight and not eating anything really strains your body" Midori said rubbing her temples

"I'm ready for some sleep too, my eyes feel like they weight a ton" Sasami said rubbing her eyes

The trip to the south wasn't that bad, it was all the work the three ladies had to do that was tiring, first they had to sneak into the castle, burn the scroll that said Lord InuTaisho would help them destroy the east, then they had to sneak in some of their soldiers so that they could assassinate the lord of the southern lands mate while getting as many servants out of the castle as possible unnoticed and then they had to wait for Sesshomarus signal and attack from the outside to get back inside

"I'll say, Kiyogi did a really good job too, he actually defended us even though we didn't need it" Sasami said rinsing out her hair

"that man has a strong determination to protect us, Ayami you really know how to pick your men" Midori said and stood up

"he was okay and he is my guard, one that wants to stand behind me because I saved him, he is nothing more and nothing less" Ayami said and stood up, she walked over to the clean cloths she brought from the castle and put them on

"how much longer do you think we will have to stay here?" Sasami said tiring her obi

"father said we will be going back home tomorrow" Midori replied already walking away from her sisters

"good, I want to sleep in my big comfortable bed that's far away from that bastard Sesshomaru"

Ayami, Midori and Sasami all hurried back to the castle, "its going to rain" Ayami said and dashed to the doorway, her sisters followed and stopped as soon as they entered the castle

"hello ladies of the east" said a woman with light blue hair down to her mid back and light pink eyes said bowing

"whoa you're p-" "hi, I'm lady Midori" "and I'm lady Sasami, its nice to meet you" they said cutting off Ayami _'I'm going to hurt the both of you when you let me go' _Ayami thought to her sisters who had their hands over her mouth

"my name is Katira (Cut-ear-uh)" the woman said "I am looking for lord Sesshomaru, do you know were I might find him?" Midori look at Sasami and she shook he head no

"um we don't but… Ayami do you know were he is?" Sasami said and let go of Ayamis mouth, Ayami glared at her sisters "how the hell am I sup post to know! I am not his dam caretaker" Ayami shouted and stormed out of the main hall

"don't mind her she usually doesn't act this way" "yea she's a bit tired but … if you want to find Sesshomaru you could check his chambers" Midori said and walked off with Sasami

* * *

"dumb protective sisters!!" Ayami said and walked into InuTaisho's study room, she sat down on one of the large cushion and stared at the fire "what are you doing in here"

Ayami turned around and saw the one person she was hoping she wasn't going to see today

"what they hell do you want Sesshomaru?" "get out of this room" he said with venom dripping from his words

"no" Ayami glared at him, and if looks could kill, Sesshomaru would have dropped dead

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and sat in the cushion next to Ayami that has a scroll in front of it

"never thought id see the day that you would take charge of these lands" Ayamisaid and stood up, she walked over to a fansy looking chest and started rampaging threw it

'_stupid wench, never in my life will I settle with one' _Sesshomaru thought bitterly to himself

'_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him …' _Ayami kept going and goinguntil she found what she was looking for, a big fluffy blue blanket with cream colored fur on the trimmings, she walked over to the cushion she was sitting on and laid down on it and wrapped the blanket around herself

"do that in your chambers" Sesshomaru said glaring down at her "I was here before you, and I'm quit comfortable so hush and let me sleep" she said and closed her eyes

Sesshomaru growled and looked away from her; he picked up his scroll and started reading it from where he left off

Ayami drifted off into sleep and Sesshomaru soon forgot that she was there and after a while of reading he drifted off into his own quiet slumber sitting up

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!" a booming voice woke them up, Ayami smirked and sat up "seems as though you're in trouble"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and just growled at Ayami

InuTaisho threw open the doors and looked at his son, Sesshomaru stopped growling and looked up at his father

"what is it father?" he said with his usual unemotional voice, InuTaisho didnt say a word, just stared at his son in what looked like shock

"hello lord Sesshomaru, I've been looking for you" said a woman's voice, Katira walked from behind InuTaisho and smiled at Sesshomaru

"hey it's you" Ayami said and pointed, InuTaisho and Sesshomaru looked at her; "she was looking for Sesshomaru earlier" she said and shrugged her shoulders

"what is your business here wench" Sesshomaru said turning his attention to the blue haired female, he glared at her and then looked at her body figure

"on the next new moon…" she said and smiled, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his scroll and Ayami stared at the woman

"…you will have an heir"

* * *

Rate and Review!!

Thanks for reading!!

_**-AnimeLover723**_


	8. I dont care!

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

Anime: Inuyasha

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

Thank you aredhel verum for the review(s)!!!

* * *

Ayami stared at the woman with the swollen belly and then looked at Sesshomaru whom was glaring at Katira

"how is this possible?" Lord InuTaisho finally spoke up, Sesshomaru looked at him with a blank face, and Ayami stood up and looked down at Sesshomaru

"now this is amusing, Sesshomaru is going to be a _daddy?" _Ayami said snickering; she walked over to InuTaisho and looked up at him

"you guys have a lot to talk about, I'm going to go to bed" she said and walked down the hall, Ayami walked up the stairs and once she got to the top step, Sasami and Midori pounced on her

"did you hear!?!?" "that pregnant girl that asked for Sesshomaru is having his pup!" Mirori first spoke and then Sasami, they both had a look of shock on there faces

"what's that have to do with me?" "you said that Sesshomaru couldn't have pups remember??" Sasami said while pulling Ayami back onto her feet

"well I guess he can, but it's whatever, that's what he gets for bedding with whom ever" she said and walked into her room

"you really don't care that he's having a pup with a servant" Midori said and looked at Sasami

"why would I? I hate him remember, if it's a whore that bears his pup, then good for him, '." Ayami said and closed the door to her room

'_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, _'_**you do care' **_'_no I don't care! And I'm not upset!… I.. don't care…' _Ayami thought to herself sadly, her conscious was getting to her

'_I don't care… but.. It still stings… I do hate him… don't I' _Ayami took off her cloths, folded them, put on a very short and very tight kimono with no sleeves and went to the balcony, she looked up at the stars and her eyes started twinkling

'_mother, what's wrong with me?_'

* * *

"who are you" Sesshomaru said and he watched Ayami walk down the hall

"my name is Katira, I am one of your servants, but after that dreadful night I was tossed into the river and floated all the way to the shore in the northern lands" she said and bowed

"how do you carry my pup?" Sesshomaru said glaring down at her, he stood up after she introduced herself

"my lord do you not remember?" she said and looked up at him, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and InuTaisho just stood there waiting for her to explain

"it was the night that lady Ayami walked in on us in bed?" her eyes softened as if she was hurt

Sesshomaru growled and was about to grab her throat but InuTaisho grabbed his arm, Sesshomaru looked at his father to find him glaring at him and dared not to look away

"Katira, I believe it is time for sleep" he said still glaring at Sesshomaru, Katira bowed and walked off holding her belly

"you were sup post to take care of them, and what this about Ayami?" "it is nothing to worry about father, I will dispose of the wench" "no you will not, you choose to be sloppy and now you will suffer the consequences with that pup" he said and tightened his grip

Sesshomaru stood motionless and just stared blankly at his father, InuTaisho allowed a rumbling growl that could scare anyone erupt from his chest and Sesshomaru slowly nodded his head

InuTaisho released Sesshomaru arm and turned away from him

"I taught you more then this" InuTaisho said and walked down the hall to his studies, InuYoko was waiting for him

InuTaisho opened the large wooden doors with elegant designs on it and walked over to one of the cushions that was in front of the fire

"you have taught him well, but it is time for him to teach himself, do not carry his burdens on your shoulders my friend, things will come clear as time passes" InuYoko said to InuTaisho

"if only his mother was here… I am at a loss of what to do… a servant is having his pup.. It's such a disgrace… I should have-" "do not blame yourself!" InuYoko's voice boomed in the room, InuTaisho looked over at his old friend, shock written on his face, InuYoko has never gotten upset with him in the thousands of years they have known each other

InuYoko sighed closing his eyes for a moment and then opened them "the frog will jump into the water and the current will take him down the stream, he may be lost at first, but he will always find his way back to the top" InuYoko said looking into the fire

"that's what your mate said before she…" InuTaisho looked down at his clawed hands

"before she sacrificed herself to save me… they were the last words of advice that she gave to me, and I treasure them in my heart" he said and balled up his fist

"Sesshomaru will find his way just as the frog had, he might be lost, but he will find a way" InuTaisho nodded his head and smiled at the memory of his sons mother, she was strong and one of the most beautiful demons he's ever seen, but she wasn't the mate he was looking for so they parted after Sesshomaru was born

"thank you my friend, you are always good to me" InuTaisho said and looked up at InuYoko

"same to you my friend" he said and stood up "I shall see you at dawn" InuTaisho also stood up and they both headed off towards their chambers

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed, staring at the door '_it is not possible'_ he thought '_that wench should have perished that day, there is not a wench alive that can bear my seed'_

Sesshomaru got up from his bed, stripped himself of all his cloths and then looked down at his body '_my seed'_

Sesshomaru growled and put on some back kimono pants while holding a pair of white ones in his hand, he walked over to his balcony and jumped down, making his way towards the hot springs, once he got there, he set his white pants on a bolder that was close the water

Sesshomaru grabbed his obi and was about to pull it until a voice brought him back to reality "your not the only person here you know"

Sesshomaru growled and looked at the orange tree next to the hot spring "what are you doing here" "eating some oranges, what else" Ayami said pealing the oranges skin off with her claw

Sesshomaru just glared at her and in a flash he was in the hot springs with his black pants in the spot he was last standing in

After a while of complete silence, Ayami jumped down from the tree with a fresh orange in her hand and sat on the bolder that Sesshomarus white pants laid

Sesshomaru watched as Ayami walked and glared at her as she sat down and starring at him

"so… should I say congratulations?" Sesshomaru growled at her but then stopped after he noticed she was being honest

"it is not a situation to congratulate, she is not my mate" "I didn't think she was…" Ayami said, she got up and looked down at him

"tomorrow we return to the east, you wont have to worry about us being around anymore" she said and turned around "bye Sesshomaru" Ayami said and started walking, in an instant Sesshomaru leaped out of the water and had Ayami pinned to ground, his hands holding her arms at the sides of her face and his dripping wet hair sticking to his body and face

"I'm… sorry" Sesshomaru said and captured Ayami lips with his own, he could feel her passion and as the kiss escalated, he could sence her desires….. and he wanted to fulfill those desires for the chance to touch her, penetrate her, claim her and make her stay

'_salt?' _he pulled away from Ayami and opened his eyes expecting to look down into beautiful golden eyes that sparkled in the moonlight

His face stood emotionless as he looked down at an orange… Ayami was gone

* * *

Review!! (makes me write more!!)

Thanks for reading!!

-AnimeLover723


	9. Say hello to the new general

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

**_Anime: Inuyasha_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

"it feels so good to be home!!" Midori said and ran down the hall "shes only glad to be home because now she can watch Hotori practice" Sasami said shaking her head, Ayami smiled at her sisters and walked up the stairs

"hey Sasami, lets spar for a while" she said and changed into a short white fighting kimono with dark blue trimmings and a golden flower on the shoulder

"alright but only for a while I heard that there are twenty new soldiers coming to the castle today"

"seriously?" "yea, and I heard that most of them joined because they wanted to get closed to the ladies of the east" "mhm" Ayami murmured putting her finger to her chin, "if that's the case… let get ready to great them shall we?"

Sasami smiled and put on a fighting kimono that matched Ayamis except the trimming was a dark pink instead of blue

"I have to wash my hair really quick, the breeze has mad it messy and sticky from the pollen in the air" Ayami said and walked to the hot spring, Sasami followed her and helped rinse out her sisters hair

"can u wind it for me?" "I think u should leave it like that, having it winded all the time will take away its silkiness" Sasami said touching her sisters curled up hair

"I suppose… I guess I can let it stay this way until tomorrow when I was it again" Ayami said and helped wash Sasamis hair

"alright lets go down and greet the new arrivals" Sasami said and smirked

Ayami and Sasami walked down the stairs and found Kiyogi and another demon growling at each other

"you are NOT Ayamis-samas guard!" The sisters looked at each other and noticed that the tiger demon was preparing to jump on Kiyogi, but his face was emotionless and his stance was relaxed

"I can not permit u to enter my masters chambers, turn back" Kiyogi said and turned a bit, he noticed Ayami and stopped

"Ayami-sama…" he said, the tiger demon leaped into the air but before he touch Kiyogi, he had the nameless demon planted face first into the ground

"whats-" "-going on?" Sasami finished for Ayami

"this demon wanted to enter our chamber, I told him he could not and he asked why we didn't go up to see you and I told him I was your guard… I hope ur not angry with me Ayami-sama"

"no that's fine… this is Taigo… he always tries to come see us…" "he usually doesnt get passed the front gate… hes from the village on the border line of the east and the north" Ayami and Sasami said not looking the least bit surprised

"I cant believe you laid him out flat" Ayami said and walked up the them, she stood right in front of Kiyogi and frowned

"is there something wrong master?" Ayami knitted her brows together and looked up at him

"you not as tall as Sesshomaru but ur fricken gigantic next to me" she said and pouted

Kiyogi chuckled and looked into Ayamis eyes "men should be taller then women" "yea… next your going to say men should be stronger then women too" Ayamis said flatly and crossed her arms over her chest

Kiyogi chuckled again and tilted his head to the side "I would never say that to the one who taught me how to protect others, you are strong Ayami-sama but you are a women and a man always feels the need to protect them… no matter how strong or brilliant they are"

Ayami blushed and uncrossed her arms looking to the side "enough said, I want to introduce you to some people" she said and walked passed him, Kiyogi followed as Ayami and Sasami walked outside to the back of the castle

"Ayami, Sasami, you've finally decided to come" Midori cheered, she was standing next to InuYoko who was watching the newbie's line up

"these are the ladies of the eat, Midori (points to Midori), Sasami (points to Sasami), and Ayami (points to Ayami)"

All the soldiers looked up and looked at the three sisters with mouths a gaped and eyes full of desire

"now that you know there faces I expect you to treat them with the up most respect" he said and allowed a rumbling grown emit from his chest

"HAI!" they all screamed and bowed there heads. Ayami walked over to her father and looked up at him, "actually I want to introduce you to your new general, and my personal guard, Kiyogi"

Ayami pointed to the dark haired Inu Yokai and he looked at Ayami with shock written all over his face

"master…??" "way to go Kiyogi!!" "I knew it was going to happen!!" "are you sure about this?" Kiyogi, Sasami, Midori and InuYoko all said one after another

"Kiyogi's abilities have improved exponentially over the period of time we were in the west, he will only become stronger and his strategies are flawless, he almost matches me and my sisters in brains and is strong enough to defend himself from us, he is the only being I consider strong enough to lead the soldiers" she said and walked up to him

"will you accept?" she stopped and looked up at him, he looked down at her and smiled "only if I am still able to protect you, and be by your side" he said and got down on his one knee

"that was our promise, you and you alone hold that position" she said and put her hand on his shoulder, Sasami and Midori came over and put their hands on Kiyogis shoulders

"Kiyogi, welcome to the eastern lands"

* * *

Thank you _**neeciluvsdanger**_ for reviewing!!!!

Im sorry i havent written in a while, i have a very busy schedule hehe but here you are and i hope you enjoyed it!!

-AnimeLover723


	10. Why me?

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

**_Anime: Inuyasha_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

Its been a few days since Kiyogi became general on the soldiers and Hotori who has been a general for a few years now has taught him everything her needs to know, along with Ayami and Midori who have told him and demonstrated what to do in times of difficulty, Kiyogi still follows Ayami around but while shes in the protection the in the castle, he trains with his soldiers and learning how to wield different weapons

"Ayami-sama, Midori-sama, Sasami-sama, your father wishes to see you" a female servant with forest green hair and neon green eyes said bowing down in front of the sisters desks where they were reading scrolls, stamping letters and writing history (meaning they are writing in one scroll about what had happed in the east, for example the war that just past and the strategies used to beat them and the thing that happened on the land like the demon that was eating humans at night. In another scroll they write down who works at the castle, where they work, who left, who died, who got killed and who had children. In another scroll they write down everything about the soldiers, who they are, where they come from, where they fight, how they got hurt and their medical records. Its a lot, that's why they are VERY busy)

"cant this wait? We are very busy with work" Ayami said looking up from the scroll she was writing in, the servant looked at her

"he said that if u refused to come to tell you that it is about the west and you must come immediately" she said and bowed her head down again

'_dam cant get away from that bastard can I?' _Ayami thought to herself and stood up, Midori and Sasami followed and walked into there fathers study where he was reading some scrolls

"what do you want us to do?" "InuTaisho said that he needs some help in his castle, there are a few demoness that will be giving birth soon and his healers are all taking a break from there duties, I know you have been very busy with your work, and I want you to take a break since you three have hardly slept from trying to get the work done"

The sisters looked at each other and then back at there father "once you have finished in the west and you have rested enough you will resume you duties as the ladies of the east, am I understood?"

"hai father" they all said and turned to leave "oh one more thing" InuYoko said and smiled at them "InuTaisho has specifically asked for Ayami to deliver Katiras pup" "why me?" Ayami said with venom dripping from her voice "that is something you will have to ask him about, you are dismissed" he said and grinned as they left

'_stupid bitch! why do I have to deliver that dam pup?!' 'hey its not the pups fault Ayami, calm down' 'I know that its not the pups fault! Its that bastard Sesshomarus fault!!" "I think shes just jealous that its not her carrying his pup" _Sasami thought as she say Midori glare at Ayami

'_I am NOT jealous!!!' _Ayami practically screamed in her head as they got into the carriage that was going to take them to the west

* * *

"leave me be" "but Sesshomaru-sama-" "- I said leave" Sesshomaru growled at Katira

"our pup will be here any day Sesshomaru-sama and I wish to be with you" she said holding her stomach and looking at Sesshomaru with an almost loving expression

Sesshomaru growled and looked at her "wench if you do not leave my chambers, the moment you give birth, I will kill you" Katira looked down and turned to the door, she slid the door open and walked out

"-no healers?" "that is correct, I let them have a break since they have been working non stop trying to heal my soldiers" Sesshomaru heard two voices speaking down the hall, one he could tell was his father and the other "Ayami?"

"that's fine, we can deliver pups easily, seeing as our mother taught us when we were pups" "I see, that is why your father sent you and your sisters over instead of his servant healers" InuTaisho said looking down at Ayami

"you should eat something and rest, you look…." "I look what?" "pathetic" Ayami snapped her head to the side and found Sesshomaru standing in the door way to his chamber

"what did you-" "- you look like you haven't slept or eaten in days" Sesshomaru snapped before Ayami could argue with him "I don't look that-" "- I have to agree with Sesshomaru, you and your sisters look exhausted" InuTaisho said and smiled

Ayami pouted and crossed her arms, Sesshomaru walked out of him chamber and walked over to Ayami, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her

"what the hell are you-" before Ayami could finish, she was thrown into Sesshomarus room and onto his bed "I think I will take my leave now" InuTaisho said and walked down the hallway and down the stairs

"Se-" Ayami was cut off by Sesshomaru throwing his fluffy fur at her _'what the hell every time I try to talk he cuts me off!!! This bustard!!!' _Ayami thought as she moved Sesshomarus fur off of her face, '_what the hell is he doing?!!'_

Sesshomaru had taken off all of his armor, put his swords away and had taken off his kimono top, slowly Sesshomaru crawled onto his massive bed and hovered over Ayami, letting his hair fall over and around his shoulders, creating a silky white curtain around him and Ayami

"Ayami" Sesshomaru said looking deep into her eyes, Ayami blushed and looked back into his golden eyes, Sesshomaru started to lower himself to her and Ayami closed her eyes and tensed up

"you need to sleep" he whispered into her ear making her blush harder "I-I-" "shh" he whispered and moved so that he was laying next to Ayami, he pulled her on top of him so that her head was on his chest, he then grabbed the blanket, put it over them and laid his fur on the other side of Ayami

"I..*sigh* fine" Ayami said and cuddled into Sesshomaru some more, Sesshomaru watched Ayami fall asleep and then he himself dozed off into the endless world of dreams

* * *

'_so this bitch thinks she can have Sesshomaru… well see about that' _a demoness thought as she closed the door to Sesshomaru chambers, she turned and walked down the hall with a smirk on her face '_one way or another he will be mine'_

_

* * *

_

Review!!! plz and thank you!!

-AnimeLover723


	11. You have some explaining to do

Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)

Anime: Inuyasha

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

"AYAMIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Ayami jumped up from her position in bed _'oh shit'_ she thought and heard the doors slide open

in came a very frustrated looking Midori "um, it not what u thin-" "-get up, get up, GET UP! Katira has been in labor since we go here and we've done everything we can to prep her, its your turn to deliver, im tired and im going to sleep!!" she said and turned to leave

"that wench must have gone into labor after I threw her out of my chambers" Sesshomaru said propping himself up on his elbows

"sure… im hungry, ill go and deliver the pup after I eat" Ayami got up from the bed and put on her shoes, '_when the hell did I take those off?'_

"uugghh..." "don't worry Katira, Ayami will be here soon" Sasami said to the woman laying on the futon

"why did this have to happen now…" "what do you mean?" " I wanted lord Sesshomaru to be with me when I gave birth… but-" Another painful contraction hit and Katira squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist

'_where in the hell is Ayami… ok scratch that knowing her she's avoiding this so that she doesn't smell the pups fresh scent when it is born…' 'you got that right! I don't want to do this, Sasami cant u deliver the pup?' 'InuTaishos requested that u do it… but if you really don't want to do it then I will do it' _Sasami thought as her sister entered her mind

Ayami was sitting on a table in the kitchen and sighed, she knew that Sasami would do it for her, they were always there for each other, but was it fair to Sasami?

'_no… ill do it…' 'you sure' 'yea… i guess i have not choise… and InuTaisho has always protected and cared for us… if its for him… then its ok' _Ayami jumped off the table and turned to the doorway, she stopped and looked up at the demoness standing before her, she had short dark blue hair and dark pink eyes

Ayami began walking towards the door way and the known demoness put her arm out not allowing Ayami to exit the kitchen

"if you don't move im going to kill you, im in a foul mood today" the servant looked down at Ayami and put her arm down "I came to tell you that Lord InuTaisho has requested your presents" she said and bowed

"should have said that in the first place" Ayami said and walked out, the demoness smirked and watched as Ayami when up the stairs

"InuTaisho u wish to see me?" "hmm?" InuTaisho looked away from Sesshomaru and looked at her, Sesshomaru looked like he was ready to kill and InuTaisho was perfectly relaxed

"I did not summon you Ayami… shouldn't you be with Katira" "yea I was just heading over there" Ayami said with a goofy smile on her face and her hand behind her back

Sesshomaru growled and looked over at Ayami "why the hell are u getting mad at me?" Ayami said and crossed her arms over her chest

"do not worry about him Ayami" InuTaisho said smiling "please deliver Katiras pup, we will be down shortly"

Ayami nodded, closed the door and walked down the stairs, she stopped in front of the room Katira was in an scrunched her nose '_I should have left Sasami with this'_

Ayami opened the door and looked down at the women with the enlarged belly, she was breathing heavy and a look of pain was on her face '_Ayami' "_I know Sasami.... Katira" Ayami said and kneeled down in between her legs

"please lady Ayami… help me" Ayamis eyes softened and she nodded "lets get started then"

Ayami went over to the hot water basin and dumped it on her arms, she walked back over to the futon, wiped down her arms, and stuck her index finger inside of Katira

"Sasami she will be ready any minute now" "is the pup in position?" "I feel the head, so the pup should be ready for birth" Ayami said and pulled her finger out '_I hate that part the most… it so nasty!!!!!' 'Ayami concentrate!!' _Sasami thought rolling her eyes at her sister

'_don't act like you like it Sasami!' 'I don't but we don't have time and she's cutting off the dam circulation to my arm!!!' _Ayami got up and ran over to the chest, flung it open and grabbed a black kimono with no sleeves that went all the way down to the floor

"Hurry up Ayami!" Sasami said and looked over at her sister, Ayami took off her obi, and let her short white kimono with very light blue patters on it fall to the floor, she put on the black kimono, tied it with a black obi that was in the chest and grabbed a black ribbon that was next to the obi

"im almost done i just got to tie my hair" Ayami said putting her hair up in a ponytail, she went back to Katira, kneeled between her legs and checked her again

"alright Katira when you feel like u have to push, do so" Katira nodded and Sasami sat behind her, allowing her to rest her head on Sasami lap and propping her up

* * *

"Sesshomaru it is your duty to be there for her while she gives birth to your pup!" "I will do no such thing" Sesshomaru said and was about to walk out of his fathers studies but was stopped as InuTaisho grabbed his arm

"you will do as I say" Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes at his father, InuTaisho tightened his grip on Sesshomaru and glared at his son

Sesshomaru looked this father and knew better then to test his patients, like InuYoko, he has a very bad temper and when provoked is the worse enemy, Sesshomaru stopped growling, glared at his father, pulled free of his fathers grip and walked out of his office and down the stairs

"alright Katira if you give me a really good push this time, the pup will come out" Sesshomaru heard as he walked closer to the room Katira was in "its too big!!" "no I cut you, it should be fine now"

Katiras breathing is all over the place, the first time she pushed the pup head wouldn't go threw because it was too big, knowing what the problem was, Ayami cut Katiras entrance with her claws so that the pup could pass threw, and Katira didn't even feel it due to the pain in her lower abdomen

"alright Katira, push" Katira propped herself off of Sasamis legs and pushed as hard as she could, the pups head seemed to still get caught inside of its mother but as soon as Ayami tried to help with the passing threw of the head, Katira pushed harder and the pup flew into Ayamis arms

Ayami grabbed the cloth inside the basin next to her and started wiping down the pup, she noticed that the pup was a girl and cleaned the blood and the creamy covering off of her completely, after she finished she looked down at the pup in her arms and then back up to Katira and glared dangerously at her

"you have some explaining to do"

* * *

well thank you _**aredhel verum**_ for your review(s)!! this my wasy of apologizing for now being able to update in such a long time!! im sorry everyone!!

i wonder whats going to happen next....

Review and let me know what u think!!

thanks for reading!

-AnimeLover723


	12. What just happened?

Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)

Anime: Inuyasha

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

"wh-what are you talking about lady Ayami?" Katira said falling back down onto Sasamis legs

"this child…. Smells of sea and of pine… it does not belong to Sesshomaru" Sasami said and glared down at the girl

"I-I-" Katira started saying but stopped when she heard the baby cry "NO! please don't hurt my-" "SILENCE!" Ayami screamed and glared at her, Katira went quiet and tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes

Ayami stood up and wrapped the baby up in a clean blanket, she started cradled her and she fell asleep "the demon child is not at fault, you however are in no position to tell me what to do"

Sasami got up from her kneeling position and took the new born, she looked down at her and noticed that she had dark brown hair, her eyes were not going to be its normal color until she was at least two months but just by the hair color she knew that this demon child was not of Sesshomarus blood

Katiras tears finally started leaking and she was whimpering "Ayami, finish her up and we will let Sesshomaru decide her fate" Sasami said still glaring at Katira

Katira's eyes widened as she watched Sasami walk out with her child, she held out a hand to grab the bottom of Sasamis kimono but Ayami grabbed her arm and growled at her, Katira closed her eyes and started crying, Ayami when and kneeled in between Katiras legs and sowed the part that she earlier cut

After Ayami finished, she stood up without a word and walked over to the basin, she took off her black obi and let the black kimono fall to the floor, she grabbed the basin and poured it down her naked body, she turned back to look at Katira before turning and grabbing her white short kimono that she took off before she delivered Katiras child

"please lady Ayami let me-" "-I don't want to hear it, this is for you and-" Ayami was cut off when Sesshomaru and InuTaisho walked in

"what's the meaning of this!" InuTaisho growled out "I can explain" Katira said with fear written all over her face, she was scared, very very very scared, no one has ever gotten the to taiyoukais as mad as they are right now

"I want to hear what she has to say" Ayami said tying her obi Sesshomaru growled and his eyes started turning red "I-I had no ch-choice! Please believe me my sister-" "you're lying!" Ayami said and walked passed Sesshomaru and InuTaisho

Katira looked up at her and tried to move away but her body was too scared to move and she just stood there starting at Ayami with her mouth open and her eyes as wide as they could be

"I had to choice, she'll kill me and my child! " "for what reason?" "I don't know her reasons" Katira said and started crying

Sesshomaru, who had calmed down enough to talk to the girl without killing her, watched as Ayami left and walked up to Katira, InuTaisho had his hand on his sword and was still growling

"who is this wench you speak of?" "a woman named Sora, she-" Sesshomaru watched as Katiras eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body fall limp onto the futon

"she collapsed from exhaustion" Sesshomaru told his father who walk up behind Sesshomaru and grabbed Katira by her hair and started dragging her out of the room and down the hall "find the wench named 'Sora'" was all her said as he disappeared from sight

* * *

"Ayami, take this child" "where are you going?" "to sleep, Midori has just woken up and will be coming to help you in case there are more pups to be delivered" Sasami said and handed the demon child over to Ayami, Sasami walked out and Midori came in looking at the demon child in Ayamis arms

"you know… Mika from the small village near the river, she just lost her daughter to war, Katira will most likely loose her life for making a fool of Sesshomaru and the child needs a mother" "what about this childs father?" "he may be dead… I tried looking for a man with the smell of pine but I couldn't find him" Ayami nodded and looked at the demon child in her arms

"Mikas daughter can never be replaced in her heart, but this child can provide love that is lost and for that Mika will be happy" Ayami said and laid the demon child down on a futon with soft blankets around her

Ayami and Midori looked at each other and walked out of the room, they walked down the stairs and out of the castle, Ayami jumped up into an apple tree and Midori walked the back of the castle where she found Sesshomaru sparing with the general of his army, Midori remembers him because of his short orange hair and his brown eyes

"hey Sesshomaru, want to spar with me?" Midori said walking up to him, Sesshomaru looked over at Midori

"lady of the east…" was all the general was able to say, Midori and Sesshomaru were already at it, kicks were blocked, punches were thrown and claws were swiped, Sesshomaru pinned Midori down and looked down at her, Midori looked up at him and tried to break free from his iron grip on her wrist that were pinned to the sides of her face, there faces were inches apart and Midori just blinked up at him

"um…" "I never thought id see this" InuTaisho said cutting of Midori while walking up to them

"InuTaisho, me and Sesshomaru were just sparing" Midori said and tried to move her arms "I can see that Midori"

At that moment Sesshomaru let her go and stood up, he offered her a hand and helped her to her feet

"u disposed of the wench" "but of course, no one will make a fool of me in my home" InuTaisho said getting serious

"were u not interested in Ayami Sesshomaru?" "I am interested in no one" he said emotionless "vary well you leave me no choice" InuTaisho said and sighed

"Midori, I have a favor to ask of you" "sure what's up?" She said and looked up at the man with blue strips on his cheeks

* * *

"I wonder where Midori went" Ayami said to herself jumping down from the tree branch she was in, she started walking towards the back of the castle and found Midori talking to InuTaisho and Sesshomaru

"will you become Sesshomaru mate?"

* * *

thank you **_SesshomarusPegasus _**for you review(s)!!

Reviews mean alot to me!!

**this chapter was named "What just happened?" because that probebly what ur thinken right now =)

thanks for reading!

-AnimeLover723


	13. Kaiori

Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)

Anime: Inuyasha

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

AnimeLover723: i will only update when i recieve 5 reviews, it helps me write better and i'd like to know your opinions, thank you for your time

* * *

Midori looked up at InuTaisho unmoved and smiled at him

"the time will come when he himself finds a mate, I am sorry but I can not become Sesshomarus mate" Midori said with a passive smile on her face, InuTaisho looked down at the smaller inu youkai and smiled back at her _'they are just like there mother, I see why InuYoko has allowed them to rule the east in there own way…' _

"hey Midori I over heard what InuTaisho asked of you" Midori put her hand behind her head and smiled at her sister "yea well you know how it is" Ayami and Midoris conversation was tuned out as InuTaisho lost himself to his thoughts '_InuYokos mate... __I remember the moment I met her, she was a strange demon'_

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"InuTaisho! It's been a while" InuYoko said InuTaisho walked threw the front entrance of his castle

"yes it has, have you found yourself a mate yet?" InuTaisho said raising an eyebrow, he was summoned to come to the east from a personal messenger of InuYokos stating that he must come quickly to witness a 'life changing experience'

InuYoko put a hand behind his head and closed his eyes and started laughing "well… yes" he said and smiled, InuTaisho had found a mate about two years ago and since then has been teasing his old friend about it

InuTaisho crossed his arms and allowed a grin to appear on his face "oh really? And who is this mate of yours?" "well… she's from a small village in the middle of the lands" InuTaisho looked unbelievingly at InuYoko

"please my friend, refrain from joking when speaking of your mate! Y-" "- he tells the truth" said a feminine voice, InuTaisho looked to his right and InuYoko to his left and both stared at the demoness before them, she was beautiful, long white hair, one red strip on her cheeks, a blue crescent moon on her forehead and piercing golden eyes. She wore a short kimono that went up to her mid thigh that had very light yellow flower patterns on her collar piece and on the bottom of her kimono

"it's a pleasure to meet you lord InuTaisho" she said and bowed "my name is Kaiori (kay-or-E)"

InuTaisho looked at the women in front of him without saying a word, Kaiori stood back up and looked from InuTaisho to InuYoko "this is my mate" InuYoko said and looked down at Kaiori

"it is against tradition to mate one that is not of noble blood, you do realize this?" InuTaisho said and studied the women before him

"I know this my friend and yet I cannot find a way to ride my feeling for her" InuYoko said and growled a low loving growl at his mate "if I may" said Kaiori before InuTaisho could reply "what is so wrong about mating the one that has stolen your heart?" "nothing is wrong with that my dear… it's just-" "-then you should understand, you are a very strong, intelligent and handsome lord, please refrain from judgment until after you have gotten to know me"

InuTaisho was taken back… had this women just spoken up to him like that? The great dog lord InuTaisho of the western lands? No one ever spoke to him like that!.. no not him… defiantly not him

"women you will-" InuTaisho was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that there was now a gapping whole in the castle wall to his right, as the smoke cleared, three demons walked threw the rubble and snarled at the two taiyoukai and the inu demoness

"lord InuYoko, today you die and so will the lord of the west!" said one of the demons before he lunged at them, Kaiori walked in front of the two lords and slashed her claws threw the air unleashing venomous slashes, in a mere matter of moments, the demon that lunged at them was on the floor, dead with four deep gashes that were bubbling with venom on his person

The remaining two demons growled at Kaiori and jumped up into the air "humph you die" she said and dashed into the air slashing her claws threw the two demons and landing in the spot she was originally standing in

Both demons dropped to the floor, Kaori noticed that one of them was still breathing and started walking towards him "please spare-" "anyone who attacks my mate shall die" and with that Kaiori decapitated the demon

"you…" InuTaisho was again lost for words "what did she..?" was all he was able to say as he stared at Kaiori in utter surprise

Kaori looked at the floor and clamped her hands together "InuYoko has told me that it is a tradition for the alpha male to protect his mate but as alpha female, I can not allow my mate to get hurt while I do nothing. I was taught to protect what is precious to me and to defend those who are weaker then myself, I can not change that" she said and looked up to find InuYoko softly smiling down at her and InuTaisho looking at her with astonishment

"and I would never want you to… I love you for being the women that stands before me… never changing face when in the presents of a lord is just one aspect I admire about you Kaiori, you will bare my pups and bring me happiness in life" Kaiori blushed and looked back down at her hands

"I see my friend" InuTaisho said and looked at InuYoko "I give you both my blessings, please lady Kaiori, take care of my old friend, you and you alone I leave that task too" Kaiori smiled up at him and bowed her head

InuTaisho chuckled and looked down at the women, she stood up strait and cocked her head to the side in question "you are the lady of the eastern lands, you need not bow down to me" "forgive me, I am still not used to the ways of a lady" "apology excepted, now lets feast and celebrate on this blessed day"

Kaiori looked up at the man and then over to her mate "before we start I must tell you something" "what is it Kaiori?" InuYoko said taking a few steps closer to his mate

"I am with pup my love"

_**.:End Flashback:.**_

"hello?" "huh?" "we've been standing here for a while now and u haven't responded to either of us" Ayami said staring at the taiyoukai in worry, Midori nodded her head in agreement with her sister

"I am sorry, I was remembering the time I met your mother, she too believed one should mate when they are in love" "she was the one that taught us" Midori said and smiled at the thought of her mother

"your mother was an amazing demoness, and her daughters are just as amazing, if not more" InuTaisho said and looked down at the two sisters "the one you sisters choose to mate with, will be honored to have such a mate in there presents" he said and smiled widely at the two sisters, they smiled back and took a few steps and hugged the great taiyoukai of the west

"thank you InuTaisho"

* * *

Thank you _**DeucesAreWild**_ and _**SesshomarusPegasus**_ for your reviews!! they are greatly appreciated!!

remember a review can have 2 words in it and ill be happy, knowing how people feel about the story are bonuses and i always reply by PM's

thanks for reading!

-AnimeLover723


	14. Demonic instincts

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

**_Anime: Inuyasha_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

"wow Kiyogi I'm really impressed" Ayami said from the tree branch she just landed on "you've really gotten strong" "thanks you Ayami-sama" he said and stood up, Kiyogi had found out that Ayami left the east to go to the west and left the castle as quickly as possible, when he first arrived at InuTaisho's castle, Ayami told him that she left him at home because he couldn't assist here in the west

Ayami knew he would follow her since he did vow that he'd protect her so she allowed him to stay by her side even though he couldn't do much for her while she was delivering pups but she was glad she did because most of the pregnant demonesses gave birth last night

Ayami, Sasami and Midori were running around like mad dogs until late this morning and if Kiyogi wasn't there, the three sisters would have been sleeping in the hallway or on the stairs with blood soaked kimonos

"one last attack and we call it quits" Ayami said and dashed for Kiyogi, he wasn't prepared for it and he fell over with Ayami falling on top of him with her claws at his neck

"I win" she said and smiled down at him, Kiyogi blushed a bit and look up into Ayamis golden eyes "alright were done" she said and removed her claws, Ayami was about to stand up when she was suddenly thrown into a tree

"what the fuc-" Sesshomaru was standing in front of her eyes blood red and growling, Ayami lifted an elegant eye brow and looked up at him "why are you angry with me?"

"silence!" Sesshomaru commanded, Ayami started growling back at him and there eyes were locked on each other both not wanting to submit to the other, Sesshomaru stepped closer to Ayami and growled louder for her to hear

Ayami grabbed Sesshomarus hair and pulled him down so the he was lower then herself, Sesshomaru did not like that and threw her on the floor, both of them started wrestling while growling at each other to see if either one of then could pin the other

"what are they doing?" Sasami said looking out of the window staring at Ayami and Sesshomaru "looks like there wresting?" Midori said coming up next to her sister looking out of the window

"I know that but listen to there growling it's… different" Midori focused her eyes on the two outside and intensified her hearing "yea you're right… there not wresting… there fighting?!" "that what I was wondering about, there fighting but there not trying to kill each other like usual-" "Sesshomaru only wishes to test Ayami's superiority" "um… what's that?" Sasami and Midori said at the same time looking at the old taiyoukai

"as you know we are dog demons" they both nodded "dog demons are put into different classes which are called alpha, beta and omega" InuTaisho explained "we heard something about that as pups but we kind of skipped out on a lot of our teaching to practice with father" Midori said putting a hand behind her head "can you tell us exactly what that means? Sasami asked

InuTaisho smiled and nodded his head "alpha is where the both of you, myself, Sesshomaru, InuYoko and Ayami stand, we are the strongest and will bear the strongest pups" Midori and Sasami nodded "beta is right behind alpha, meaning the second in charge" "like out generals?" "that is correct Midori" InuTaisho said smiled "and last is omega, the lesser demons"

Midori and Sasami looked at each other and then back at Sesshomaru and Ayami, both were nipping at each other necks and throats, Ayami had her arms wrapped around Sesshomarus and was slightly digging her claws into his back, Sesshomaru was holding Ayami down by her waist with his hand gripping her kimono so tight that it had claw marks threw it

"that looks like it could get dangerous" "I myself do not understand why Sesshomaru is fighting with her" "but you just said-" "-yes, but typically, males fight males and females fight females… males do not usually fight a female" he explained,

Sasami and Midori looked at each other again in confusion, '_what exactly is going on down there?'_

* * *

Sesshomaru nipped at the base of Ayamis neck and growled low into her ear, Ayami growled back and nipped at his cheek, both of them were already red around there necks, throats and cheeks from nipping at each other, Sesshomaru finally got fed up with Ayami and stood up, he grabbed Ayami by the arm, picked her up and jumped up the balcony that led to his studies, there he threw he against the wall and sank his fangs into the right side of her neck

Ayami was about to give up and whimper when she suddenly felt him lick her neck, he eyes widened and she looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes were back to normal but his fangs were elongated and his demon markings on his face were rugged

"will you not be submissive?" "if I were to submit I wouldn't be alpha now would I?" Ayami said staring at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looked at her face, her demons markings were rugged and her eyes had turned a soft medium blue

"submit to me" Sesshomaru whispered before he placed his lips on top of Ayamis, Ayami grabbed the back of his head and push him closer to herself, Sesshomaru growled feeling that she was trying to take control and pick her legs up wrapping them around his waist while exploring her mouth with his tongue

Ayami slid her arms around his neck and growled lightly into Sesshomarus mouth, Sesshomaru pushed his body closer to hers and brushed his erection against her, Ayami moaned softly into Sesshomaru mouth and Sesshomarus ears twitched, he loved that particular noise that came from her mouth and his true demons self couldn't help but want more

he began to move Ayamis hips up and down causing her center to be rubbed against his hard shaft, Ayami couldn't contain her demonic instincts and grinded against him causing Sesshomaru to growl into her mouth, slowly Sesshomaru slid his left hand to the back of her kimono and pulled on her obi

Ayami grabbed the collar of Sesshomaru shirts and ripped it open leaving him in only his pants, Sesshomaru smirked at this and opened Ayamis kimono exposing her wrapped chest, her virgin area was still covered seeing as that half of her kimono was pinned between himself and her, Sesshomaru ran a hand up to the top of the wrap and with one clawed finger her cut it open allowing her chest be free

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at the skin that was now exposed, an approving growl left his lips as his demonic instincts took over, she would bear strong pups his demon instincts told him, Ayami pulled Sesshomaru head back down and licked his neck, she nipped at him and Sesshomaru pulled back only to lower his head the base of the left side of her neck, he licked that spot and nipped at it a few times preparing her for what was to come next…

* * *

Wanna know what happens, Review

Wanna give ideas, Review

Wanna show some love, Review

5 Reviews = Next Chapter ^_^

Thanks for reading!

-AnimeLover723


	15. My mate

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

**_Anime: Inuyasha_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

Sesshomaru let go of Ayamis legs and set them on the floor for her to stand. Ayami ran a hand down his stomach earning herself a pleased growl, she pushed Sesshomaru onto an overly large cushion that was the size of a royal bed and crawled over him, she started growling and nipped at the left side of his neck

Sesshomaru grabbed Ayamis naked waist to stop her from dominating him but she growled deep in her chest and lightly bit his ear, once Ayami felt that Sesshomaru submitted to her enough, she kissed his collar bone and worked her way down his chest only to return and claim his lips in another heated battle of dominance

Sesshomaru still had his hands on Ayamis waist and started moving them so that she was grinding against him, slowly Ayami pulled back from there kiss while untying his obi and stared into his golden orbs

Gently Sesshomaru rolled over so that Ayami was underneath him and in the process of swapping positions, his pants lowered so that they rested on his upper thighs. His hair was covering most of his ass and in the front; the thing most desired was almost in full view

Ayami looked down and licked her lips while growling in approval at the display in front of her, Sesshomaru smirked at her and shook a little sliding his pants down a bit further, his shaft was in full view now and her eyes were glued on it, she liked what she saw and she wanted it

Knowing this, Sesshomaru leaned down and suckled on her nipples making her suck in air with the amount of pleasure it sent down to her central core

"Sesshomaru, my patients it wearing thin, I wish to _mate _with you" Ayami said watching Sesshomaru as he stopped his assault down her body

Sesshomaru propped himself up on his hands so that he was directly over her and looked deep into her eyes, he knew exactly what she meant when she said _mate_. Yes, he knew, for she witnessed him take women in his bed before, and Ayami was making it clear that she wasn't like them. She didn't want him for power, wealth or fame, no, she wants him for something more, something stronger, something deeper, she wants him for something he isn't sure he could give her, she wants what humans would call 'unconditional love'

Sesshomaru opened Ayamis legs and pressed up against her feeling her hot skin against his, Ayami growled a moan softly and pressed his lips against hers, he wasn't sure if he could give her exactly what she wanted, but he knew for certain that he try his best

"as you wish Ayami, I will _mate _with you" Sesshomaru put on hand on his pants to slid them off of his body and stopped short when he heard the door to his studies open

"lord Sessho-" Sesshomarusarmy general stopped short when he saw the display in front of him

Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at the general and growled deadly at him, Ayami simply turned her head and stared at the male standing in front of her, "I'm sorry my lord but another inu demon has arrived wishing to speak with you" he said and bowed closing his eyes

"and this could not wait Katsu (cot-sue)" Sesshomaru nearly barked, "I'm sorry my lord but he has Sasami-sama and Midori-sama under control somehome"

"very well, leave" Katsu turned and left without another word and closed the door behind him, Sesshomaru looked back down to Ayamionly to find her staring at him

"it can not be helped" Ayami said and smiled lightly at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru lowered himself onto her body and growled lightly in her ear

"I have not taken you as a mate,… but I wish to mark you as mine" Sesshomaru whispered nuzzling his cheek against hers, Ayami licked his neck and without warning, sunk her elongated fangs into the crevice of the left side of his neck, Sesshomaru moaned loudly feeling desire pool down his body and into his already hard cock

Ayami released his neck and offered her own to him, Sesshomaru licked her neck twice and quickly sunk his fangs into her neck as she did to him, Ayami arched into him moaning even louder then he had, grinding her wet pussy onto his exposed hardness

For a moment Sesshomaru forgot everything except for the desire to pleasure the woman that lay naked beneath him and was about to bury his hard cock deep within his mates wet and awaiting pussy when a knock at the door reminded him that they had matters that needed to be attended to

With a loud huffing growl Sesshomaru forced himself to stand and redo his obi; Ayami laid there and simply watched every movement Sesshomaru made. Sesshomaru brushed a hand through his long silky hair and looked over at Ayami, he noticed that her kimono was closed but her obi was in the same spot where he had taken it off

Sesshomaru picked up her obi and walked over to a chest that was behind his desk, there he took out another kimono top and put it on along with his armor and his fur pelt, Ayami still hadn't moved from her position on the cushion so Sesshomaru walked in front of her only to find her staring at the door

"what is it that you think about?" "what would of happened if he didn't walk in?" she said and looked back at him, his facial markings were back to normal and his face showed no sign of emotion

"it is foolish to ask questions you know the answers to Ayami" he said and offered her his hand, she took it and hoisted herself up to a stand "it is also foolish to mate with someone who thinks only of himself" Ayami said and grabbed her obi, she quickly tied it around her waist and turned to walk out of door until Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and stopped her

"we have not yet mated, but you are my mate" Sesshomaru said sternly "you forget Sesshomaru, dogs may change mates if the so choose" She said and tugged her wrist out of his hand, Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her body and hugged her tightly from behind

"you are _**my **_mate, no one will have what belongs to this Sesshomaru" he darkly growled into her ear "no one will tell this Ayami what to do" she said mocking Sesshomaru as he let her go, he narrowed his eyes at her and she smirked cockily to herself and opened the door only to find an inu demon with long white hair and piercing grey eyes leaning against the door frame with a smile plastered on his face

"its been a while Aya (eye-uh)"

* * *

surprise surprise!!! ^_^ i love surprises!!

I have some people to thank!!

_**Kiriari **_your awesome!! and don't worry you don't have to be a writer to review! your words count and they warmmy heart hehe (well Sesshomarus actually lol)

**_DeucesAreWild _**your review really wanted me to write more. simple fact, i found it to my amusement lol i like to makemy reviewers and readers happy so i hope im doing a good job!!

**_neeciluvsdanger _**i love your review simply because it makes me feel like im keeping Sesshomaru in character and im not putting him OOC so thank you very much!!

**_SesshomarusPegasus _**i tried really hard to explain what i was talking about last chapter with the alpha beta and omega, i tried really hard to make it work for demons and not just for dogs and u made me feel like i did a really good job so thank you very much!!

i felt the determination of my reveiwers and it compelled me to write this story, without u guys i don't think id keep writing and i thank you very much!! you guys are the best!!!!!!!

thanks for reading

-AnimeLover723


	16. Astounding discovery

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)_**

**_Anime: Inuyasha_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

"Reimaru?" (Ray-_mah-rue _like Sessho-_MARU) _Ayami said with her mouth hanging open a bit "yes Aya, its been far too long… I hope I'm not interrupting something" Reimaru said and smiled sexily

Reimaru is an extremely handsome demon with long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail, he has beautiful blue eyes, one red stripe on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He is equal in size to Sesshomaru, his kimono is a dark blue on the right side and is dark green on the left with a dark red obi that has two swords strapped to it.

"no, not at all Reimaru… but what are you doing here?" Ayami said and cocked her head to the side, Sesshomaru growled softly and looked at the demon standing in front of Ayami

"I came to see you, Dori (door-E) and Sami (sah-me), I went to your home searching for you when your father saw me told me you and your sisters were here helping lord InuTaisho" Reimaru said and leaned against the door frame

"oh I see" Ayami said and blushed lightly, Reimaru chuckled and stepped out of the doorway enough so that Ayami could step out, Ayami looked up into his ocean deep blue eyes and he looked down into her golden ones, Reimaru smiled down at her and then turned to look into the room Ayami just stepped out of, hoping to find the younger lord of the castle but Sesshomaru had disappeared while the two were talking

Reimaru walked Ayami to the main hall and met up with Sasami and Midori whom smiled as soon as they saw the handsome demon approach them

"now Reimaru can you tell us why you have decided to show up after 20 years?" Sasami said standing directly in front of him, Reimaru looked down at her and then to Midori

"I come to take a mate" "ok?" the three sisters said at the same time a bit confused "my mate shall be one of you" he said and smiled sexily at them

"when I believe the one I desire is ready to become my mate, I will announce it to your father, but until that time I will be with the three of you throughout the day" Reimaru said and looked at the three sisters

"whatever" Midori said and smiled "says the one that is in love with Hitori" Ayami said and smiled, "your one to talk, allowing Sesshomaru to temporarily mate you" "passion of the moment, nothing more and nothing less" Ayami said as her face became rosy

"passion of the moment?" Reimaru mocked staring down at her, he leaned down and got a good glimpse of her face before leaning in "I hope we have one of these passionate moments"

Reimaru smirked and stood back up, Sasami and Midori were lightly laughing and covering there mouths, Ayami crossed her arms and huffed, this demon was going to be a pain

Ayami turned on her heel and walked deeper inside the castle, '_out of all times he had to show up now'_Ayami thought to herself '_I knew one day he'd return to mate with one of us, now the question is… Sesshomaru or Reimaru?' _Ayami kept wondering the halls of the castle loosing track of where she was going and eventually found herself lost in a very old part of the castle

'_shit…'_ she thought before she saw a wave of beautiful silver hair '_one of my sisters?'_she thought and walked towards the door that was slightly open, (they are sliding doors, not modern day doors) Ayami peeked in and looked at the room, it was beautiful, grass covered the floor, moss and vines all over the walls, bushes and trees along the walls with a few scattered trees and flowers decorated the ceiling along with vines and lanterns

Silver hair once again caught Ayamis attention and she couldn't help but smile as she watched the beautiful dog demon teach a young pup how to defend himself. The pap was so determined that each time the pup would attack, he would get throw back on his little butt, smile up at his teacher and jump on his feet to try again. Ayami smile didn't fade, she loves pups, they are so cute and loving in every way, she didn't know if she herself would ever be able to have them, but once she was mated, she would defiantly try to create a heir to her thrown

"AAHH" Ayami snapped back to reality and looked at the pup that was now on the ground with tears in his eyes, Ayami watched as Sesshomaru walked up to the pup, kneeled in front of him and place his hand on top of the pups head

"are you alright Kaito" (_kahE_ or _kye_-toe) the pup looked up at Sesshomaru and nodded "that will be it for today" "no, please Sesshomaru-sama I want to practice with you some more" the pup, now known as Kaito, said standing up

Sesshomaru stood back up and looked down at the boy that only reached his abdomen "you have no more energy, rest for today, we can practice again tomorrow with Katsu" Kaitos face lit up and he smiled up at Sesshomaru "really! Sesshomaru-sama and father are going to train with me?" Sesshomaru nodded his head "thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama!" he said and stood on his tippy toes with his hands in the air

'_so that's the generals son' _Ayami thought watching Sesshomaru take of his kimono top "let us bathe Kaito, dinner will be served shortly" the pup nodded and ran over to the hot spring, Sesshomaru followed and untied his obi, Ayami blushed and looked down for a moment contemplating if she should watch some more or leave them to there privacy

Ayami couldn't help but look back up and find the demon she had been watching for some time now in the hot spring, the water only reached his hips and the tips of his hair floated lazily on top of the water, Sesshomaru turned towards the door allowing Ayami to finally see him and gasped

Ayami realized her mistake and covered her mouth with her hands, she knew Sesshomaru had heard her and at that moment she raced with her heart and sped down the hall way, not even a second later did Sesshomaru open the door and look out to find no one, Ayami was leaning again the wall holding her heart, hoping Sesshomaru couldn't hear her heartbeat with how fast and hard it was beating

Ayami turned the corner to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't there and when she confirmed that he was back in the room, she slowly walked down the hall and went back the way she came

Ayami touched the left side of her neck where Sesshomaru had marked her and blushed lightly, Ayami couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru's anatomy, sure she seen it in his studies but looking at it from a distance was a whole new experience

'_why does my face become so hot when I think of him' _Ayami thought once she was back in the main hall _'I must have a fever or-' _Ayamis thought were interrupted when she bumped into someone

"sorry I-" Ayami stopped mid-sentence and watched Sesshomaru himself turn around, Ayami once again felt her face heat up and looked down avoiding his eyes, Sesshomaru lifted and elegant eyebrow and lowered his face towards hers, Ayami looked at him and her face heated up even more at the closeness of the two

'_why is he so close' 'maybe he's going to kiss you!' _Sasami invaded her mind watching the two in front of her, Ayami's mind started to panic and when Sesshomaru moved closer she closed her eyes and held her breath

"what are you doing Ayami?" Ayami opened here eyes and looked up, Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway and into the dinning hall while InuTaisho was standing where Sesshomaru had last been

"I.. um.." InuTaisho chuckled and turned to walk towards the dinning hall "come, the food is to be served" "yea.." Ayami said and followed the taiyoukai

'_someones got the hots for Sesshomaru!!' _"no I don't!" Ayami screamed back at Sasami, Ayamis eyes widened and she looked at InuTaisho and Sesshomaru whom were now staring at her "sorry" Ayami said quickly and sat down felling very embarrassed at her outburst, her face was hot earlier but now it was burning and it wasn't helping that Midori and Sasami were quietly laughing at how easily she was manipulated

'_how embarrassing'_

* * *

hehe =) i have to thank my reviews!!

_**neeciluvsdanger-**_oh i didnt know that, i usually always respond to my reviews, as my way of saying thank you =) and yea that dam sexy general... but its ok lemony freshness will be comming up soom, got to make it juicy =) hehe and thank you so much for your review!!!!

**_SesshomarusPegasus- _**aww dont say that, i like to kno that you enjoy reading my story... i dont want to write something that i think no one likes and your review along with everyone elses counts =) it may not seem like much but for me its a big deal =) and i think you so much for reviewing =) your Awesome hehe

Thanks for reading!

-AnimeLover723


	17. Ayami must stay behind

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 DO NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha. I however do own my OC's =)**_

_**Anime: Inuyasha**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

"its been 3 days since Ayamis talked to Sesshomaru" "and she's always staring at the wall or out of a window" Sasami said to Midori "well I don't know what's going on, but if she doesn't mate with him soon, Raimaru just might take her" "why Ayami?" "well for one Sasami, I am in love with Hitori, it wont be me, u and Ayami are the only ones he'd mate with" "so why wouldn't he choose me?" "one of us WILL be with Sesshomaru and if it doesn't go well between Ayami and him. Your next"

Sasamis jaw dropped at her sisters statement "so your telling me I don't have a say so?" "u do Sasami, u can refuse both but there both very fine demons and we know u wont mind" Sasami sighed and looked away from Midori

"I despise u and our sister for leaving me behind in all this" "I'm sorry Sasami please don't be angry, we never thought Ayami would fall for Sesshomaru or that I would fall for Hitori…" "yes I know this… I am just not ready for a mate"

The door slid open and both of the sisters turned to look at the person who had opened it "I'm not ready either and I'm going crazy" "Ayami, u heard us?" "I want to love my mate before I decide to share the rest of my immortal life with him and I am afraid of making a mistake"

Midori and Sasami nodded, choosing a mate was difficult. If your thinking mates for life, you have the wrong species of animal youkai but choosing the right mate to bear heirs to a thrown, that's the hard part. Not only does the mate have to be strong, he must also be educated in the manner of being a lord

"I want to be with Hotori, but he is not of royal blood and only knows how to serve his lord, I can not take the thrown to the east, it is up to the two of you" "the one to take the thrown will be the one that mates-" "- the one I choose to mate will be the lady of the east"

"Reimaru?" all three of this sisters said "I wish to rule the east along side my mate, if that's okay with you three" "Reimaru, that would be very nice of you, but.." Sasami looked over at her sisters and they all nodded "we want to unite the east and the west before InuTaisho and father move on" "and who will be the one to unite the two greatest lands?" "I will be" Ayami said and looked down

"Ayami?" Sasami and Midori said together looking at there sister, Ayami looked up and looked at her sisters, "Reimaru, leave us" Reimaru stood there for a moment, bowed and exited without a word. "Ayami?" Midori said again taking a step closer to her sister

"you want to mate with Sesshomaru?" Sasami said and stood right in front of Ayami with one hand on her shoulder, Ayami looked at her sisters and smiled

"Ayami…" Midori said and smiled back at her sister, she now understood why Ayami started all those fights, she loved Sesshomaru, there was no question about it

"ok that's enough… lets go train a bit outside, all this love talk is making me sick" Ayami said and shook her head playfully, Sasami and Midori smiled and started walking out of the room and down the stairs

"hey… do u hear that?" all three of the sister looked at each other and there ears perked up "find-" Sasami was interrupted when clashing of metal was heard "SOUND THE ALARM, THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTAAACK!"

The sisters looked at each other and ran outside, many soldiers were already outside fighting to defend the castle, children and women were all running to get out of the line of battle, and dead bodies were already laying around.

Ayami growled and jumped into the middle of the fight, Sasami and Midori weren't too far behind, rage in there eyes and anger shown on there faces. "gather the women and children, do not let them fall!" Midori shouted slaying a demon as he was about to slay a pregnant woman, Sasami ran towards the children who were running from the demons who were trying slay them and without mercy killed them.

"you will all die" Ayami said with venom in her voice and as fast as light, demons were being torn to shreds by her claws

"there too fast! RETREAT!" "no one goes anywhere" Ayami whispered in the demons ear and as quick as the eye can see, he laid dead on the floor. "every soldier of the western castle will escort the women and children inside!" Sasami said while decapitating the heads of the invaders, every guard and every soldier fled as quick as possible to do as they were told.

A few moments after everyone was in the castle, only the wind blowing the leaves and the sound of birds chirping in the distance was heard. "my ladies.." Katsu's mouth hung open, fear and anguish all over his face, not one enemy demon was standing, the ladies of the east had annihilated ever single one of them.

"what is going on? Was there not an attack on the castle" lord InuTaisho said walking quickly up the Katsu

"my lord" Katsu said and pointed to the ladies of the east standing in the middle of the chaos, InuTaisho watched as the sisters entered the castle, blood splattered on there faces, kimonos full of blood and blood dripping from there claws.

InuTaisho was astounded, how was it that these three demonesses were able to kill such a large number of demons in such a short amount of time, no even the great InuTaisho or InuYoko had that much power

"WWWWAAAAAHHHH WWWWAAAAHHH" was all that was heard through the castle, Ayami was holding an infant demon child

"my baby!" a demoness cried and ran towards Ayami, "this child was abandoned and left for dead" Sasami said, her eyes were cold, no emotion written on her face, Midori grabbed the women by her throat and threw her out of the doors "you are to be exiled from this land and your days will be short, this child will stay in the care of the eastern ladies and u will no longer take part in this child's life" Ayami said so coldly that even InuTaisho couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"the woman stood and ran, tears running down her face but not a single sound escaped her lips, she knew she had done wrong, she had given the enemy access to the castle, her child was abandoned to save her own selfish life. "Katsu" Sasami said demanding, Katsu stepped up the sisters and bowed "kill her" "and without hesitation or you will die" Midori finished for Sasami

Katsu stood and quickly ran after the women, his task was to be completed. "Kiyogi" Ayami said and started walking towards the stairs, "clean up the mess" "yes my lady" he said and stood to his feet

* * *

"that bath felt so good" Sasami said and stretched her arms into the air, Midori smiled and looked at the infant in Ayami's arms "this child has no scent, yet he bears the markings of an inu demon" Ayami said looking down at the infant

Sasami looked at Midori and Midori nodded, "me and Sasami will take the child back home with us" "wha-" "you must stay here and become Sesshomaru mate, we will wait until your arrival home" Midori said and smiled at her sister "I cant stay here without you!" Ayami said, sadness taking over "its going to be hard… but it has to be done" Sasami said and hugged Ayami, Midori joined in and took the infant from Ayami hands

"we will be leaving now, this child will stay in the care of Hotori and I" Midori said and looked down at the child "awe I have a Nephew!" Sasami said and looked down at the infant, "your not even mated yet" Ayami said and crossed her arms with a smile on her face

"I will be once I get home" Midori said and smiled a cocky smile, Ayami frowned and looked at Sasami "I wont be mating for a while, I'm not sure I want to mate with Reimaru yet…" "you've been spending all of your time with him" Ayami said cocked an eyebrow

Sasami blushed and looked at Midori, "no I haven't!" "yea u really have" Midori said and giggled, "whatever" Sasami said and looked to the side, Ayami shook her head and looked at her two sisters "we will see each other again soon then" Midori and Sasami looked back at Ayami and nodded. Midori and Sasami turned to leave and Ayami watched as her sisters walked

'_I love you both, please be safe without me' 'we love you too'_

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE!

long time no see huh? lol sorry ive been very busy and i dont have internet but im going to try and get some more chapter published soon!

to my reviewers:

**tisg167**

**Red Rose Cat**

**waitingangelofdeath**

thank you for reviewing and i hope that all the readers to my story enjoy =) the story will be getting a whole lot more interesting so please review and let me kno what u think, ideas are always nice and just saying hello is nice to hear =)

Again sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter =)

**_-AnimeLover723_**


End file.
